


I'm Short, Not Submissive!

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sort Of, Bottom Severus, Bottoming from the Top, Dom!Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied D/S relationship, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Strong Language, Sub!Severus, Top!Harry, bottom!Snape, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rants about people making assumptions about his life and goes to his lover for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Short, Not Submissive!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AU from OotP.
> 
> Nothing much going on here, just an excuse to write a (mostly) PWP and to interject some seriously lacking humor into my work. 
> 
> Cover-my-ass statement: All characters and settings and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury books and any and all other entities involved. Only the plot remains the author's; she merely borrows the characters for a time and then has to send them back (mostly) undamaged.
> 
> Beta'd by the ever patient Twisted Mind, who as I've previously stated, makes my work fit for human enjoyment. Someone get that girl a a goddamn medal for all that she puts up with.
> 
> In my own humble opinion, this is probably the best of my stand-alone fics.

# I’m Short, Not Submissive!

It was eerily quiet in the castle.

 

Everyone was walking on pins and needles, trying desperately not to call too much attention to themselves.

 

Even Peeves and the ghosts were hiding with the portraits in one of the unused wings of Hogwarts.

 

Everyone knew better than to do otherwise.

 

Their resident hero, Harry Potter, was in a **_mood_**.

 

And nobody was stupid enough to get in his way as he stormed through the halls, muttering all the while.

 

“I’m short, not submissive! … 

 

“I’m skinny, not effeminate! …

 

“Short and skinny does not mean weak and defenseless! …

 

“Nor does it mean waif-like or cowardly! 

 

“My eyes are green – and they do _not_ glitter! …

 

“And for the last time, my hair is unruly, not a ‘sweetly tousled’! ARRGGHHH!”

 

Severus put down his latest treatise on the properties of henbane and its antidotes when the door to his quarters slammed open and Potter stalked in. He drawled sardonically, “Problems, Potter?”

 

Potter groaned and flopped gracelessly into the leather wing-backed chair across from his lover. “Just the usual. This morning, _Witch Weekly_ ran yet _another_ article on me. Its latest discussion is apparently how – what was it they said? Oh, right, ' _How darling_ ' I looked and how ' _sweet and innocent_ ' I still am, even after everything that’s happened – oh, and did I mention that in their latest attempt to 'accept my choices', they had a three page spread about how since I prefer men, I’m apparently some effeminate submissive!?” 

 

 _If only they knew,_ Severus thought as a delicious shiver ran up his spine. 

 

“It’s so bloody irritating! Did I mention that the _Daily Prophet_ was running an article about how I ‘need to find the love of my life’ and are running some sort of contest to see who they think will be most compatible with me?! Why can’t they bloody well just leave me alone!?” he fumed.

 

Severus shook his head as he stared over at the brooding teen. The War was over – finally! – and had been for almost two years now. A lot had happened since then.

 

Harry Potter had come out to his friends and adoring sycophantic public that he preferred men. His ex-girlfriend, the Weasley chit had taken up with Draco Malfoy. Severus still had a hard time wrapping his head around that one – except that the redhead kept Draco in line better than even he could. And for that reason alone he would be forever grateful – even if that was only in the silence of his own mind. 

 

Albus, the meddling old bastard, had somehow fished Sirius Black out from the Veil, and the mutt was currently making Severus’ life hell by teaming up – in both senses of the word – with the Weasley twins and creating yet more disastrous products to desecrate Hogwarts' halls.

 

Little Miss Know-It-All Granger had taken up with Remus Lupin and was currently badgering the Wizenamot for Creatures’ Rights among other things. The youngest Weasley boy had – somehow – gotten into Auror training and as far as Severus could tell, was not failing miserably. Longbottom had grown a spine somewhere along the line and was apprenticing with Professor Sprout … which meant dealing with Severus and his demands for ingredients for his potions. Within the next few years, the boy might even take over for her – since Longbottom could now withstand one of Severus’ tirades about which cuttings he needed without flinching, he _**might**_ (note the emphasis on might) make a decent professor one day. 

 

Trelawney had disappeared into “the wilds, encased in the hands of the spirits” (All tripe as far as Severus was concerned) and her position had been taken over by the idiot Brown girl and the girl everyone called “Looney”. Privately, Severus admitted to a feeling of uneasiness around the girl – unlike Trelawney, Severus actually thought that Lovegood might be a true Seer …

 

And last but not least, Harry Potter, the Savior, had taken up with his old Potions Professor over the last year … not that many knew of that fact, hence why The Daily Rag and those trashy magazines were still printing inane articles about Potter. 

 

Severus pulled himself from his musings when he heard Potter sigh. The younger man was rubbing his brow and staring despondently into space. Severus rolled his eyes at the melodramatics of youth and pulled his wand from his sleeve to Summon a Pain Potion from his stores. The vial slapped into his hand and Severus stood to hand it to his lover. 

 

Potter took it with a nod of thanks and downed the contents. He made a face and looked up at his lover, “You know, one of these days, you really ought to get around to making those things taste better.”

 

Severus looked down his nose at Potter and sneered, “Now, why would I do a thing like that?”

 

Potter smirked and quickly, using muscles his lean form didn’t advertise, reached out and pulled an off-balance Severus onto his lap.

 

“What the devil, Potter! What do you think you’re doing?!” Severus snapped upon finding himself in the undignified position of straddling his lover, his hands grasping the wings of the chair so he didn’t crush the younger man.

 

Potter smiled evilly and slid his arms under the folds of Severus’ open robes, sliding over the warm silk of his shirt and then lower to cup the firm globes of his arse through his trousers. Upon second thought … there were some merits to this position. 

 

Potter rolled his hips underneath him, and leaned forward to nuzzle Severus’ neck. “I’m taking my mind off those stupid articles. You weren’t doing anything particularly important, were you, Severus?”

 

Severus thought about the stacks of essays he still had to grade and the article he still had to finish – and that was without mentioning the two patents he had to apply for. He looked down at his lover, and sighed internally. He sighed again - out loud - as Potter rolled his hips against his arse; it looked like he wouldn’t get any more work done today. 

 

Potter took his silence for the agreement it was and smiled again before lifting his hands to attack the buttons of Severus’ waistcoat and shirt. Once he had a few undone, Potter latched onto his neck like a vampire, surely leaving marks as he sucked and bit. Not that Severus could be arsed to care right at the moment – he was a bit more concerned with breathing between gasps and trying not to collapse onto Potter.

 

As much as he would have preferred not to stop, Severus forced himself back and said with a groan, “Very well, I’ll dally with you instead of working, but I refuse to have sex in an armchair … again!”

 

“Pity really,” Potter replied, “Last time we did was sexy as fuck.” Potter let him go and watched as he stood on shaky legs before following suit. He pulled Severus to him and lifted a hand to tug his head down for a kiss. Severus could taste the slight bitterness of the Pain potion and the remnants of the sweetened espresso that Potter preferred in the kiss. After short while, they broke off gasping, before Potter took his hand and dragged him into their bedroom.

\----------------------

Severus regained some of his equilibrium and, with a few deft moves, had Potter splayed across the ivory sheets with himself on top of the writhing teen. Dredging through his memory, Severus pulled forth a charm he’d half forgotten and had certainly never used with Potter and spell-stripped the clothes from him. (Potter preferred the manual way of removing clothing and Severus had to admit, there were advantages to doing it his way.) Potter looked startled for a moment before he smiled and whispered the same charm. Severus shivered involuntarily as the cool dungeon air washed over his newly-bared skin. He glared down at the brat, but then but then lost focus to stare.

 

Thanks to the eyesight charm he’d discovered for Potter – albeit with a few suggestions from Flitwick – Potter’s bright eyes peered up at him through a fringe of dark, messy hair. A few battle scars littered his tanned skin – much like Severus’ own. Potter was only about five feet eight inches tall – a full five inches shorter than his father had been– and was rather on the lean side, even after all this time. Severus tamped down on the rage that always seemed so close to the surface when he thought of Harry’s upbringing with those atrocious Muggles. Instead, he lowered his head and kissed him again, long and slow; neither battled for dominance but shared it as they explored the now-familiar territory of each others’ mouths. 

 

Severus broke the kiss to hum in appreciation when Potter wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back down to his bum and squeezing lightly. He wriggled and not-so-accidently rolled his hips against Potter – causing them both to groan as they frotted. 

 

This close, Potter smelled like fresh air, grass and sweat – Potter smelled like his usual brand of stress relief - flying (well, aside from his current activities) . Severus couldn’t resist and turned his head to not-so-gently bite where Potter’s neck met his shoulder. At his lover’s slight hiss of pain, Severus kissed the same spot softly – his way of apologizing without admitting he’d done anything wrong. 

 

Even with his version of an apology, Potter made good use of his Slytherin side to get even: namely, removing one hand from Severus’ bum and reaching up to twist one of his nipples sharply. Severus gasped in both pleasure and pain, arching away from Potter’s hand … but that only pressed their pelvises closer together, which may have been Potter’s intention the entire time. 

 

“Accio lubricant,” Potter growled out, his eyes dark with desire. One of the vials that Severus brewed especially for the two of them slapped into his hand. He uncorked it with his thumb and pressed it into Severus’ hand. “Prep yourself for me, Severus – I want to see,” Potter rumbled, the hand still on Severus’ arse stroking lightly over his skin. 

 

Severus shivered anew at the desire he saw in Potter’s eyes and he pulled back, balancing on his knees above Potter. He poured some of the sandalwood scented oil onto his fingers and reached behind himself to press his slick fingers against his quivering pucker. He circled his opening twice, lightly, teasing both himself and Potter before he slid a finger deep within his body. Even the familiarity of the action didn’t stop the low groan of pleasure from escaping his lips. He worked himself slowly on one finger, panting as Potter’s hands grabbed his hips and squeezed hard enough that he was sure to have bruises come morning. 

 

Through heavy-lidded eyes, he stared down into Potter’s lusty face, watching as his expression take a predatory turn as he slid a second finger into his body. A casual brush against his prostate pulled a sharp gasp from deep within his chest. “I love it when you’re hot and sweaty as you ride me, your body moving desperately with mine,” Potter’s low, husky voice had Severus arching his back as he involuntarily clenched around his fingers, one palm pressed to Potter’s abdomen to keep his balance. 

 

“Open for me, Severus,” Potter murmured, “so me how much you want it.” He obeyed, adding a third finger to the ones plying his arse. He groaned deep in his chest as his body opened around his fingers, his thighs quaking as he fought to remain upright.

 

The sucking, ‘ _pop_ ’ sound as he pulled his fingers from his arse sounded obscene against the background noise of their panting breaths. With a shaky hand, Severus poured more oil on his hand and spread it generously over Harry’s cock. While not the longest he’d ever seen, Potter was definitely the thickest Severus had ever had and accommodating him had always been – and continued to be – quite the challenge. Potter took him often enough that stretching always felt merely like foreplay. He took perverse pleasure in knowing he now only needed three fingers to prepare himself for his lover’s cock. When they’d first become intimate, he’d protested Potter’s use of four fingers – until he’d actually begun sliding into him. Severus often felt like some wanton slut the way his body opened so easily now, it was hedonistic thought.

 

Severus rose up a bit and wrapped a slick hand around Potter’s prick, holding him steady as he settled down, Potter’s hands steady on his lean hips. Severus’ teeth worried his bottom lip as he concentrated on slowly sinking down on Potter’s length. With his hands planted on either side of Potter’s shoulders for balance, Severus slowly worked himself up and down, sliding just a little more of Potter’s cock into his body at a time. The burn and the pressure were exquisite. Potter’s grip on his hips tightened fractionally at the slight keening sounds that escaped Severus’ lips – the sort he’d never admit to later – but otherwise he seemed content to let Severus set the pace. 

 

Even without actively moving his hips, Potter was good lover – his cock seemed to target that normally so elusive spot deep within him even as Severus struggled to take him fully into his body. Severus moaned and tightened around him for a moment at the contact, causing Potter to groan deeply in the back of his throat, 

 

Severus looked up and locked eyes with Potter. In between the banked desire and the dark command imminent in those green eyes, Severus fancied that he could see a sort of tenderness; and perhaps, the promise of a feeling from his lover that had never been voiced. It was merely a fancy; he quashed the idea almost as soon as it appeared. He’d never had that; had never needed it – not that it had ever been offered. Imagine, him – Severus Snape – believing that Harry sodding Potter could be in love with him. Even more ridiculous, himself _wanting_ it almost more than he'd wanted Voldemort dead.

 

Severus closed his eyes in an attempt to hide from his own thoughts and lost himself in the pace his body set, until he’d taken all of Potter inside of him. He could feel Potter’s thumbs rubbing gentle circles in the hollows of his hipbones as he spoke again, his voice rough with pent up passion, “Ride me, love, take what you want.” Even though he knew Potter didn’t mean the endearment, Severus’ heart sped as he obeyed, shifting forwards until Potter nearly slipped free of his body, and then slammed back down. A minute change in his angle had Potter’s cock pressed right against his prostate and Severus cried out at the contact. 

 

Even with his eyes closed he could hear Potter’s own rasping breaths as he fought to allow Severus his own rhythm. Severus could hear Potter’s strangled words over his own sharp cries, “Fuck yes! Ride me, Sev – so tight – squeeze me, that’s it, just like that!” 

 

After a particularly brutal descent, Severus tightened around his lover’s cock as if he was trying to imprint every vein and ridge into his body. Potter’s sultry and authoritative, “Touch yourself,” had Severus gasping almost before he’d taken himself in hand. He dropped to one elbow over Potter for better balance as he wrapped a hand around his cock and began handling himself in a manner that was as old as time itself. Caught between the dual stimuli of his hand mapping out an achingly familiar rhythm and his lover’s cock grinding against his prostate had Severus hovering on the cusp of orgasm. 

 

It was too much – _not enough_ – and he gasped out desperately, “I can’t – Pott –“

 

He never had a chance to finish his sentence, because one of Potter’s hands left its bruising grip on his hip to curl around his hand on his cock. Potter’s familiar, square hand covered his own long, thin fingers and coaxed him into a new rhythm - faster; lighter; sharper somehow. His work-roughened hand squeezed sharply and then a dry thumb brushed over his weeping slit as Potter whispered, “Come for me.”

 

Severus shuddered and went rigid, his voice locking down midway through his hoarse cry as he came at Potter’s command. Potter’s hand, stroked him through his orgasm, painting their joined hands in his come. When his cock stopped pulsating, Potter left his hand there, warm and solid, until Severus slumped over him, boneless. Severus buried his head in the space between Potter’s neck and shoulder, slowly letting his breathing and his body calm.

 

He opened his eyes just in time to see Potter licking the last of his come off of his hand. Potter noticed his look and murmured with a soft smirk, “Back with me yet?” punctuated by a delicate roll of his hips. In that slight movement, Severus was abruptly reminded that Potter hadn’t come yet, his cock still hard and half-buried in Severus’ limp form, his heart racing under Severus’ chest. Severus had the grace to blush slightly; he wasn’t normally that quick – and as boneless as he felt he wasn’t sure what he was capable of at present.

 

But Potter seemed to be doing alright for himself, as attested to when he rolled them both over, still seated in Severus’ body. He leaned back slightly to get a better grip on Severus’ legs before he pressed them back against Severus' chest. Without further ado, Potter pulled back and thrust deep, igniting all of Severus’ oversensitive nerve endings and banging hard against his swollen prostate, causing Severus to arch and hiss under the assault. 

 

Every thrust against that gland had Severus gasping and tightening involuntarily around Potter, drawing a possessive growl from Potter’s throat. Pinned under his weight, Severus had very little room to maneouver, but he tried, shoving back with each thrust. Every place where their bodies touched seemed to come alive, flooding Severus’ previously exhausted flesh with cracking energy. 

 

Severus could feel the beginnings of renewed desire stirring his cock, and he snarled as he attempted to get more of Potter inside of his greedy body. His long fingers tore at the sheets beneath him when Potter changed his rhythm, snapping his hips into Severus at a steady, bruising pace. “Just fuck me, Potter!” he panted out, attempting to glare that the brat rutting inside of him, but Severus feared he only looked wild-eyed and desperate. He wanted to grab the brat and pull him closer but with his body bent nearly in two, his legs firmly in Potter’s grasp, getting his hands on his lover was easier said than done.

 

Potter stared down at him through narrowed eyes before he deliberately changed his tempo again – longer, slower thrusts, punctuated by a few moments of grinding against his prostate – causing Severus’ eyes to roll back in his head as he released a desperate sounding cry. “In my time and my way, or not at all,” Potter ground out, interspersing a rough thrust between every other word. 

 

Severus whined as his lover sped up once again, finally losing himself in his own need. Severus’ cock was hard again and fairly demanded attention, but as he was bent in two for his lover’s pleasure, getting a hand on himself was difficult. But as Potter thrust against his prostate again, hard enough to make the edges of his vision go white, he practically screamed and thought that perhaps he wouldn’t need a touch to his cock to make him come again. 

 

Potter just kept fucking him, deep and harder than ever as his climax approached. Severus could feel the new tension in his lover’s body and he cried out, twisting under Potter’s hands. He wasn’t quite there yet and he so wanted Potter’s next words to be permission. He cracked eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, and stared up at Potter’s flushed, face reflecting on how remarkable it was that Potter should look at him with desire. 

 

“Talk to me, Sev,” Potter muttered even as his hips kept snapping into him.

 

“You want me to talk –“ he panted, “now?”

 

 _What should I say?_ Severus thought hazily as he moaned – _how embarrassingly loud!_ – at another harsh thrust against that spongy little gland that made being a man so interesting. 

 

 _What would I tell him? How can I think when he’s fucking me like that!_ Severus lost his train of thought, writhing under Potter’s lean weight. 

 

Instead he moaned and said when he got the breath to do so, “Fuck me harder! Give it to me, Potter! Fuck, yes!” 

 

Something in Potter’s gaze changed as he stared down at him. “Come for me, love. Clamp down around me and take me over with you,” Potter panted out between thrusts, eyes locked on Severus’. 

 

On command, Severus’ body tightened around Potter’s cock as he strained toward the release he’d been granted permission to take. One more thrust against that sensitive spot and Severus' back arched, his throat closed by the intensity of his second climax. The scream that would have left his lips emerged as a barely whispered “Harry!” before Harry thrust twice more and stilled, flooding Severus with his release. 

 

They stayed locked in position for a long moment before the younger man stirred and gently helped Severus lower first one leg and then the other, soothing the spasming muscles with long, firm strokes before letting Severus’ spread legs rest on either side of his hips. Even when exhausted, he was considerate, a trait Severus never would have believed possible from a Potter until he’d begun sleeping with one. When Potter (and it hurt to have to force himself to think of him as “Potter” again, but Severus had a reputation to uphold) would have pulled out and back, Severus brought one leg around his lover’s hip. 

 

Potter caught his eye and then relaxed onto Severus, his half-hard cock still buried inside his arse. He planted his arms on either side of him and leaned down to pepper kisses over the slightly sweaty skin of Severus’ throat – it felt nice and Potter was too short to kiss him properly unless he bent Severus’ nearly double. He was so busy enjoying the contact that he barely noticed the effects of the Cleaning Charm over his sticky chest. 

 

Settled himself apparently settling down for a short kip, though from the feel of Potter’s semi-hard cock still inside of him, Severus hazarded a guess that they wouldn’t be leaving their chambers until evening. 

 

Severus was exhausted; sex with the Savior took a lot of energy, but he stirred himself enough to ask, “I take it you enjoyed yourself, brat?” He knew how Potter liked to hear how his voice sounded after he’d been thoroughly fucked – even if he found it mortifying; a reminder of the number of screams and cries he’d made. 

 

“Just as much as you did,” Potter said, somewhat smugly. Severus flushed slightly but hummed softly in agreement. He was almost asleep but he could have sworn he felt the barest brush of fingertips over his cheek, and a whisper. “ _Witch Weekly_ and the _Prophet_ were wrong on all counts: I don’t need to be swept off my feet. I’ve already found the love of my life. “ 

 

_Finite_


End file.
